


Refreshing and Patching up.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotions, Hugging, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Talking, Tears, Wounds, end of a mission, healing essence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Connie and Pearl have a little talk while Pearl is patching her up after a mission.





	Refreshing and Patching up.

>It was the end of a mission. Connie and Pearl had paired off to fight a corrupted gem together. Connie found herself sitting on a large grey rock on a grassy hillside, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at all the cuts of various depths on her body, wincing as she gripped a particularly large wound on her right arm tightly with her left hand, wanting to keep it closed. Nearby, Pearl had just bubbled the gem they were fighting and sent it off to the temple.   
>Pearl made her way over to the girl with a worried expression on her face. "Connie, it's going to be okay! I, I've got some of the fountain's essence with me, we'll get you patched up in no time!" Pearl did her best to force herself to smile as she pulled the vial of healing essence out of her gem.  
>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Pearl. I should have done better, I should have dodged more." Connie whispered between sobs.  
>"It's okay, you did great! Really, I couldn't have beat that thing without you!" Pearl kept smiling as she uncorked the bottle.   
>"It's not okay, I, I know I'm better than this, I know I'm a better fighter. You taught me better, and I let you down."  
>"Connie please, don't beat yourself up like that. You know I'm proud of how you fight! We all make mistakes sometimes, don't let one fight get in your head." Pearl kept smiling as she splashed a little essence onto Connie's right arm.   
>Connie let out a little scream as she removed her hand from the large wound on her arm, watched with tears as her flesh knitted itself back together, the larger wound closing with the smaller cuts vanishing instantly leaving behind no trace that she had ever been hurt on that arm.  
>"It's not just one fight though!" Connie shouted out shortly after her arm healed up, flailing around wildly. "You know I've been getting hurt too much on missions lately! Why don't you just say it, I'm terrible! I learned to rely too much on Steven in a fight, and without him here, with him out dealing with things in space, I'm not even HALF the fighter I should be! If, if I was Stevonnie, this would never happen!"  
>"Connie, please stop!" Pearl shouted out as she wrapped her arms around the young girl, causing Connie to flinch a little from the sting in her remaining wounds. "Please, don't ever compare yourself to Stevonnie, or to Steven. You're fine just the way you are. You're fine as you."  
>Tears started to flow from Connie's eyes as she started sobbing again. "I miss him Pearl. I, I miss my jam bud, I, I hate not knowing if he's safe."  
>Pearl patted Connie's back knowingly. "I know, I miss him too." then Pearl let out a light laugh. "Don't worry, he's the savior of gemkind, I'm sure there are gems around him that will protect him if he needs it."  
>"D-do you really think so?"  
>"I know so. He's a wonderful young man who brings out the best in everyone. He'll be safe."  
>Connie started drying up her tears, wincing a bit as Pearl let go of her. "Thanks Pearl."  
>"You're welcome Connie. Now, let's get the rest of these wounds healed!"  
>Connie nodded silently as Pearl tilted the bottle up, letting the healing essence touch Connie's left arm. Both smiled as the smaller wounds on her arm all rapidly closed.   
>Pearl proceeded to let tears run down Connie's damaged legs as well, both watching as the wounds sealed themselves up.   
>Pearl then offered the bottle to Connie and turned away. Connie sighed as she poured the healing essence into her palms, rubbing them together before she began rubbing her own back and torso under her clothing. Connie shuddered and blushed as she felt the healing essence do their job, felt the wounds under her palms and fingertips seal up with every gentle pass she made.  
>After a few moments of examining her own body, making sure she didn't miss any cuts or scrapes, and rubbing a little essence on her clothes to stitch the rips back together, she sighed in contentment. "Pearl, I've got everything fixed up, you can look again.  
>Pearl turned around and smiled "You look good as new. Feeling better?"  
>"Y-yeah, I am. Thanks for the talk earlier and.....sorry for getting emotional."  
>"It's okay. You know, I could give you some refresher lessons, if you want. Help you get used to fighting without Steven around. Would you like that?"  
>Connie smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, I would like that. Thanks Pearl."  
>"Splendid, all that's left is choosing the days! What days would work best for you?"  
>Connie hummed to herself as she thought. "Well, school is starting back up, homework will weigh me down......how about Saturdays? That way, I don't have to worry about homework assignments or being too tired to get up the next day."  
>"Saturdays it is. Three days gives me plenty of time to create a refresher regiment! I hope you're ready for it Connie."  
>"Yes ma'am, I will be." Connie smiled as she nodded.   
>With that, the pair made their way off of the hillside and back to the warp pad to return home. Pearl was looking forward to planning the lessons and seeing another old friend healed, while Connie was just looking forward to seeing what Pearl came up with for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Connie and the Crystal Gems will probably all miss Steven and have to adjust to him being gone for those two years they timeskip over for the movie.


End file.
